


漂洋过海

by GhastlyDream



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: *亲情向鸦科姐弟*小渔村背景*直接灵感来源：加缪《缄默的人》最后一句话
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen
Kudos: 1





	漂洋过海

**Author's Note:**

> *亲情向鸦科姐弟
> 
> *小渔村背景
> 
> *直接灵感来源：加缪《缄默的人》最后一句话

《漂洋过海》

Raven提着一网袋鳟鱼回家。鳟鱼肉质鲜嫩，口感柔滑，村里人一致认为这是他们能捕到的最好的鱼。可在离村庄仅仅五公里的城镇，它们的价格全然比不上另一种在村民们看来缺乏优点的鱼。这样也好，大家说——我们就能够将最好的塞入自己腹内，却用最糟的去糊弄那些城里人了。

她赤脚走过落日余晖中微烫的沙，走过布满泥泞砾石的阡陌小路，走过冰凉光滑的青铜阶梯，回到空荡荡的家。曾经这里有她的弟弟——她的Qrow，他会在她开门时放下手中或厚或薄的书，笑着说一句：Raven，你回来了。然后他会帮她一起做饭；饭后的洗碗工作也是他负责的。

他早已不在这个家了。有时Raven十分憎恨他看的那些书——那是他们的远房亲戚寄来的，Raven抽不出时间看，Qrow倒是兴致盎然。他变化很大——他开始跟着Raven去海边，却是待在无人驻足的暗黑礁石上方，凝神眺望远方海与天的暧昧界限。当晚霞在他眼眸深处流淌，Raven必须要靠在他耳边大喊，才能将他从整日的沉思中拉回现实。

终于有一天，他站到与自己相依为命的姐姐面前，口气温和然而坚定得不容置疑：“我要离开。”

“你是指……”

“我想去海的另一头。”他说，“一起走吧。”

Raven没有同意但也没有和他吵起来。她只是如一个黯然神伤的母亲，惆怅然而平静地接受了男孩即将离开自己的事实。某种意义上她也确实在代替亡母做Qrow的另一个母亲。

Qrow却难以接受她的沉默。他盯着她，道：“你很优秀，Raven。这个小渔村容不下你的才能。”

“但这里是家。”

“什么是家？我只知道爸爸妈妈已经不在了。”

Raven无言以对。她慢慢地低下头，盯着自己修剪得极短的、石灰色的脚趾甲。她麻木地听着Qrow喋喋不休的劝说，仿佛过了一世纪之久，那声音才从她耳边消失。她抬起头，只看到黑暗中的虚空。

第二天，Qrow离开了。

家里从此只剩下Raven一人。强烈的孤独如一只利维坦巨兽将她牢牢攫紧，最初的每个夜晚她都会蜷缩在被子里哭泣。除了她自己的孤独以外，她还必须忍受Qrow的孤独：他们是双胞胎，许多时候他们能够感受到对方的思绪，乐对方之乐，忧对方之忧。Qrow漂泊无依、风餐露宿的恐惧，以及对家乡与姐姐的思念，不断地钻进Raven的意识之中。她知道在遥远的另一处，Qrow必也会如她一般将身子蜷缩成一团流下脆弱的泪水。

她比以前更加容易饥饿，她想这也许是Qrow营养不足的缘故。她从双胞胎这种奇妙的感应中隐约得知他有了酗酒的习惯，对此十分担忧，写信询问远房亲戚，得到的答复是他们对Qrow的离家全然不知。日复一日的等待使她早早地生了白发，一开始还会看不顺眼将黑发中的银丝拔掉，后来便厌倦得任其蔓延。

书仍然会寄来，摞成高高的一沓，在窗台边积满尘埃。到后来Raven也开始吃力地读那些Qrow所喜爱的厚重书籍，却至今未能觅得他的踪迹。

网袋里仍有生命力顽强的鳟鱼在扑腾自己滑腻的银色身体。Raven将它们放进洗手槽，抓一条已经死掉的，刮鳞、掏内脏，洗去一手的血腥，洒上盐和酒，倒进锅里。她用自渍的虾油慢慢地煎这条鱼，看它的色泽逐渐变得金黄鲜艳。

下一秒，她手一抖，锅铲从手中滑落，热烫的边缘在她的右脚上砸出红印，皮翻起来一点儿，暴露出内里的嫩肉。她慢慢地蹲下去，捂住那个小小的伤口，忽然之间泪如泉涌——她确信Qrow已经死了。

与之相反，那一夜的梦里，Raven再度感到Qrow恐惧的脉搏化作自己心脏的每一次跳动。她噩梦连连，醒来时头痛欲裂，仿佛睡前饮下了过量的朗姆酒。

第二天，Raven去镇上的邮局给亲戚写信。她也说不清自己为什么要特地到五公里以外写一封信——或许因为她后悔于自己的踯躅不前。

在此之前她去了一趟超市，打蜡的瓷砖与白森森的灯光令她不安。她从冰箱里取出一盒来自村庄的、甚至有可能就是Raven本人捕到的鳟鱼。红艳艳的鳟鱼块像几朵培养皿里生长的花，被沾有细微水珠的保鲜膜紧致地包裹在内，Raven不由想起村里人说过有店家会用它们冒充三文鱼高价卖出。

邮局里她握笔的手不住地颤抖。她在恐惧——并且是为Qrow的恐惧而恐惧。她确信他已经死了，然而，他的脉搏仍在不知疲倦地折磨她。

她大脑一片空白，最终浑噩写下：谢谢你们的书。

接着她用浆糊封口、贴邮票，写好地址，丢进了邮筒。

Raven推开邮局的玻璃门。街道上熙熙攘攘，咸腥的海风仿佛是从世界的尽头传来。但地球毕竟是圆的；它有太多的尽头。Raven猜测着Qrow会死在什么地方，心底滋生出缠绵的怅然。此时此刻，她无比地希望自己能回到少女时代，那时她漆黑的长发总在海风中跋扈地猎猎飞舞。那时她可以与Qrow一起漂洋过海。

END


End file.
